Yume no Kowareru
by Momoko
Summary: FFVIII/SM crossover. Due to semi-votage it's a Squall-Usagi pairing. I should probably change angst to it's primary genre. ^_^;;; Anyway, prologue's revised and the interlude's up. I fixed some of the html too.
1. Prologue

All right people, this is my first attempt at a crossover fic, so go easy on me. I kill off two characters at least, there may be more... so those of you who hate character death should go on to a different ficcie. There's gonna be a hella lotta angst in the first chapter or so. Lots of Usagi torture, but I'm keeping them in character, so it's necessary. 

I couldn't remember or find the real name to the golden crystal, so we're stuck with that ^_^;;; It's only in the prologue anyway. Momo-chan does not ownz Basement Jaxx, Final Fantasy VIII, or Sailor Moon. *Throws boulders at the evil lawyers* Oh ya! The prologue's gonna be a song ficlet. Momo-chan messed with the lyrics a bit, but not by much. It's a repetitive techno song, so I have an excuse. w00t! 13453/V\3|\|7 j4 1200125!!! XD 

One more note, Neo Queen Selenity is referred as 'Usako' by Endymon once. As that Chibi-usa is no longer chibi and blonde-ditz-turned-graceful Usagi has become Neo Queen Selenity, 'Chibi-usa' has taken her full title as 'Usagi'. Sorry about the confusion ^_^; I don't have a beta reader.... 

*blah*=thoughts

**** a separator for your enjoyment ****  
  
Prologue, part I; Forever ends  
  
~Crystal Tokyo~  
  
        Neo Queen Selenity-sama...

Your Highness... 

Usagi-san...

Odango-atama... 

Odango-chan... 

Mother...  
  
        MOMMY!  
  
        No matter how many times they pleaded with her, she would not respond, would not eat, and would not sleep. How could she? The only man she had ever loved now lay dying. Throughout the deathly sickness, she had been kept far from him. The senshi were afraid the sight of him would break her. Finally, after the dying man had been pleading to see his beloved wife, the senshi relented. 

~I'll tell you how my day has been~ 

~How the sun has caught my face~ 

~How I lull myself to sleep~

 ~Weaving shadows on my face~  
  
        His deathly pale visage only increased her assurances that he would not live to see his daughter's next birthday, or her wedding, or his future grandchild. They had already tried chemotherapy, a mass of other treatments and even the Ginzuishou. Nothing could rid the Earth King of cancer. Endymon felt it gnawing away inside of him, the pain growing worse each day. He knew he did not have much time left. 

"Selenity..." 

"Endymon? Can I get you anything? Are you hungry? Should I go make you some-" Endymon cracked a small smile and chuckled slightly. 

"Do you think the chef would let you cook after that Christmas fiasco?" Selenity smiled sadly. 

"I suppose not..." She looked at him a few seconds more and a tear slipped down her cheek. 

"Oh, Mamo-chan! Why did it have to be you?" She laid her head against his chest and sobbed. Endymon tenderly brushed a rogue tear away with his thumb.  
  
        ~Chasing dreams that just passed by~ 

~Broken dreams are just too late~  
  
        ~(chasing dreams...)~ 

~(chasing broken dreams)~  
  
        "Usako, please... Please stop crying..." 

 "How?" she murmured. 

"Forget me." Selenity gasped and looked up at him. 

"W-what?", she managed to squeak out. 

"Forget me, Selenity. I'll be gone in a short time. Find someone who can be there for you always." 

"Endymon... How can I forget you? You are my one and only.... Why bother with anyone else? They would just die too..." She whispered, her eyes clenched shut.

"Selenity, do you remember your mother from the Silver Millennium?" 

"Of course..." She didn't know where he was going with this. 

"Do you remember why she would not smile like she used to?" 

"Yes..." Selenity sighed, tears flowing down her face. 

"Father died..." 

"I do not want you to go through that, and you know your mother would not either." 

"Endymon, what you ask of me is impossible... How could I ever forget you? You will always be in my heart, no matter how hard I try to change." 

"Then do not try to forget me, remember that I'm gone. Find someone else, I know you can. if there was one specific drop of water in the ocean you wanted, you could find it." 

"You are not gone yet..." Endymon smiled ever so slightly.  
  
  


~If only you could keep me warm~ 

~If only you could keep me from harm~  
  
  


"No, but I can feel myself slipping further and further every minute." Selenity's face paled even more 

"Selenity, please get Usagi." 

"Anything you wish, my dear." Selenity turned and left the room. She chewed her lip, worried at what Endymon was doing. Her daughter, now known as Usagi, wielded the ginzuishou with much prowess. She was engaged to Helios, her happiness at this rivaled Selenity's. Selenity slipped into her daughter's chambers to see the said couple holding each other. Selenity smiled sadly and stood still for a moment, watching Helios trying to get Usagi to stop crying. Selenity quietly walked over and laid a hand on each of their shoulders, tears falling from her eyes once more. 

"Your father wants to see you, musume." She said, trying to distract her daughter. Usagi's eyes widened, and she hugged her mother briefly before dashing out of the room. She nodded to Helios, who obviously wished to follow his fiancée. The lunarian queen sat down on her daughter's bed and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to make the hurting stop. She had endured the dark kingdoms relentless attacks and had seen everyone she loved die in a previous life. 

Through her time as Sailor Moon, she had seen her senshi get injured countless times, but she had managed to pull through all this with a happy smile as they healed in the end. 

End.... 

There was always an end. Someone always had to suffer. It was her turn again. When she first began her adventures as the senshi of the moon, Mamoru had been there, teasing her and taking her mind off her troubles by making new, amusing ones. Just as they had gotten their memories back, he was snatched from her arms. Shortly after, he lost his memory, forgetting his love for her. After yet another saga of her heart split down the middle, they had reunited briefly, only to separate again in Mamoru's attempt to protect her. 

Of course... Protector of earth... There had always been that hope of being reunited, even in the silver millennium. She had died along with Endymon then, joining him in oblivion. But now... Now she would be forced to live on for an eternity while her love's body lay in the soil. Ironically, it was the very earth for which they had died several times to protect.  
  


~Broken...~

Suddenly, she felt two powers nearby flicker. She gasped with recognition. The Ginzuishou and the golden crystal! She burst into the corridor and rushed into her husband's room to see her daughter floating peacefully, and her husband rising three feet above his bed, his body spasming. She tried to go to his side, but felt a pair of hands grasp her arms to stop her. 

"Not yet, your highness! Their concentration cannot be broken!", said Helios. Her attention turned to the Senshi, who were standing in a semicircle. Her Senshi. All of the senshi, even Pluto, lent power to their king and princess. She realized that she had to help. 

What they were doing, though she didn't know exactly what, pertained to her. Though she no longer possessed the ginzuishou, the power of the moon, as well as her own energy, was at her command. Her eyes closed and she knelt down, offering a quick prayer to her mother, Selene. She saw her daughter relax as the power flowed though her. Endymon continued to shake, but at a much lesser degree. 

When she had finished giving them all of the excess power she had, the crystals grew bright, causing her to clench her eyes painfully tight. The light was warm, but not blinding. She didn't want to see that light again. Silver and golden light engulfed the room, piercing though the crystal walls. The golden light flickered and died, shortly followed by the silver. Selenity felt a surge of power warm her, a certain familiar gem she had bequeathed to her daughter lay in her hands. 

When she opened her eyes, she received quite a shock. The golden crystal had replaced the ginzuishou in her daughter's hands. She looked into her own hands and gasped, the ginzuishou glowed more brightly than ever, as though it had just granted a wish. And indeed it had. She watched Endymon… No, she watched Mamoru fade away into the air. 

Nothingness...

Tears clouded her vision. *Wait.... it isn't just tears... They... they're fading away too?! But... this is different...*, She thought as everything slowly faded to white, *They are not fading... I am...* The last thing she saw was Helios holding her daughter, as she said goodbye and wished her mother luck. 

"Be happy, mama, for all of us." 

"Sayonara Selenity. Suki-da!" 

 Sayonara, minna... Daisuki...  
  
~Broken dreams are... just... too... late~  
  
**** a separator for your enjoyment **** 

Naaa, what did you guys think of it? I always think my fics suck, so my opinion doesn't count. BUT! I'm going to try hard at getting better writing skills. I write too damn many awkward sentences. -_-;;; To further end confusion, it was Neo queen Selenity who faded, not Usagi jr./Chibi-usa. any hoo, REVIEW!  
  
Japanese Glossary/Names 

chibi = small, little 

Chibi-usa = Rini/Reeny (however the hell you spell her name.) 

daisuki/suki-da = I love you 

Ginzuishou = silver imperium crystal (in the dub) 

Mamoru = Darien 

Mamo-chan = Selenity/Usagi sr.'s nickname for Mamoru/Darien/Endymon 

minna = everyone

 musume = daughter 

sayonara = goodbye 

Selenity = Serenity 

senshi = warrior/s 

Usagi = rabbit, Serena in the dub

Usa-ko = Mamoru/Darien/Endymon's nickname for Selenity/Usagi sr. 

yume no kowareru= broken dream (^_^;;; ehehehehe)


	2. Interlude: I Angel vs Demon

EEEEEE! I actually got reviews! *gets starry eyes* Thank you! 

Cherry Moon-miko: Will-do and have-done ~_^   
Tsuki no Tenshi: Thanks! I'll have to finish writing that part, so..... ^_^;;; Don't worry, Usagi won't be able to get into too much trouble.   
Tenshi no Nozomi: Ahhhh! Gomen! I went back and fixed some of that....   
Shadow's Sapphire: Ne, I'm not pairing them just 'cause they're a cute couple. I have this idea that Usagi could make Squall so much happier than Rinoa...   
HTchime: kwehehe. Is your expectation fulfilled? ^________^   
Terashi Goken: ^_^;;; I really should change the main genre to angst.... naaaaah!   
GAU28: ^_^;;; again,. sorry about the confusion. It was Usagi as in Odango-atama who got transported. 

Well, I revised the first part of the prologue. Sorry about the confusion! I need a beta reader. ^_^;;; I make a reference to another anime. The first person that knows (and says what it is in a review) gets to read the fic before I usually post it! *insert evil grin here* Eventually, I'm going to put both parts of the prologue and this interlude all together in one document. Oh well! ONWARD! ^___^   
I don't own Sailor moon, Final Fantasy VIII, or Spider-Man (you'll see why I said this in a while)   
(blah) = Author's notes   
*blah* = thoughts   
"_blah_" = emphasis (-_- duh)   
**** a separator for your enjoyment **** 

Interlude I; Angel vs. Demon   
  


~The Castle Where Eternity Dwells~   
Deep within a shadowed room, two figures leaned over what appeared to be a mirror, floating horizontally. The black haired one sported light yellow feathered wings and a modest white robe, whereas the blood-red haired one had crimson bat wings and black scales protected what thin shred of modesty she had. Both females were staring at an image of a brown, messy- haired youth who was currently screaming mutely at the heavens as he clutched a necklace of two rings to his chest.   
"Ohhh.... Dios will not be pleased..." The angel sighed.   
"Screw Dios, what about the boy?" The demon snapped. The angel gasped and said,   
"How can you say that? Dios is the reign-"   
"Yeah, yeah. He's the reigning prince. Shut up, stupid bitch." Usually, one would expect the angel to retort in a similar way, but the angel was just that, an angel; and a stupid one, at that.   
"Now, now. You shouldn't speak to your elders in such a fashion!" The demon rolled her eyes at this and looked back at the mirror   
"Man... How is it that just when people think they've found happiness, it's pulled away from them?"   
"You of all people should know, _Hitoriko._" the angel said solemnly. The demon snarled at the angel and flipped her the bird.   
"Fuck off, you self-righteous whore! You wouldn't know about paying penance if the collector bit you in the ass!" The angel clucked her tongue at the demon's choice of words and action.   
"You ought to compose yourself in a more socially acceptable-"   
"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" She said glaring hatefully at the angel. *Damn, I can't wait until I get assigned a partner who doesn't have the personality of a grapefruit.* The demon thought darkly.   
"Now that all of the sorceresses and others have paid the price of their power, what do we do about the loved ones they've left behind?" The demon drew her talons across the image lightly; and as it faded to that of Crystal Tokyo, her expression of frustration faded to sadness.   
"Well, the senshi have gotten Selenity out of their dimension, but she's stuck at the crossroads. The King's and Queen's respective crystals are undecided as to where to send her..."   
"A prod in the right direction then?"   
"Yeah, but let's bring her here..." The angel looked up sharply at the demon's stricken face.   
"She won't remember you, and he won't be permitted to remember whatever happens here." The demon glared up at her once more.   
"I know that already, shit-for-brains."   
"I'm just saying. And you know it's because you were friends that the silver millennium-" The demon slapped the angel, her talons raking across the holy one's cheek, temporarily marring the ethereal flesh. The demons wings had outspread, her eyes glowing in the shadows that permanently surrounded her. She bared her fangs at the angel and growled.   
"Fuck off!" The angel gave the demon a startled look and then sighed as the gashes on her cheek closed up. The angel nodded, smiling in pity towards the demon.   
"I don't need your kindness! Wipe that smile off your face and help me with the spell!" The angel nodded again and raised her hands so her arms were parallel to the mirror.   
"Calm yourself, or it could influence transportation."   
The demon frowned and closed her eyes, raising her hands. The octagonal mirror glowed briefly. The prone form of Selenity rose from it, floating as the mirror did. The demon picked her up and set her on the floor, supporting her back.   
"Sele-chan..." The demon stopped and sighed, "Selenity-sama, wake up." Selenity's midnight-blue eyes opened, and recognition passed through them. The demon's own ruby eyes widened, and she let out a low strangled gasp. But her eyes darkened and she gently let go of Selenity when she murmured,   
"Dare...?"   
"Friends." The angel cut in, "We are aware of your loss and we think it suitable to seek emotional aid from someone who has had a similar loss." The demon sweat dropped, kneeled next to Selenity once more, and smirked.   
"Don't listen too closely to Miss Stick-up-her-ass, here." She jabbed a thumb at the irate angel standing behind her,   
"This guy needs you as much as you probably need him. I... I know what it's like.... all too well..." The demon's throat closed up, forcing her to stop her emotions. Selenity looked at the dark one sadly, and smiled ever so slightly. The demon felt another pang. *Just like on the moon.*   
"So, where am I going?" Selenity queried.   
"Gaia. Magic is commonplace there, as are monsters. Be on your guard if you are out of safety." The angel said pompously. Suddenly the demon smiled.   
"You always wanted to be normal, right?" Selenity nodded, her smile widened a tiny bit. "Well, everyone there's a freak by your reckoning, so you'll be the most normal one there!" By now the smile on the demon's face was bright and earnest. The angel was slowly edging away from the demon.   
"Aside from the monsters and magic and shit, you'll be in a place that's really similar to earth." the demon chirped. The angel was now quite terrified for her partner's sanity.   
"So, basically it will be nothing like earth?" The lunarian raised an eyebrow.   
"Exactly!... er..." The demon put her hand behind her head and laughed at her own comment. Selenity smiled. She pointed to the demon and turned to the fearful angel.   
"Is she always this funny now?"   
"I've never seen her act like this in all of my time of knowing her." The angel replied, rather afraid. The demon gave the angel a blank look and Selenity giggled softly. The former princess of the moon fiddled with her shoes while she peered at the demon.   
"How did he have a similar loss?" The demon sighed and sat next to Selenity, careful to avoid hitting the queen with her wings and to knock the angel back.   
"Well, he used to be this emotionless prick because he thought everyone was going to skip out on him in the end, and he'd always be alone." Selenity fidgeted with her shoe a bit more, slightly alarmed at how close that seemed to what she was feeling. (she felt she'd always be alone)   
"But then along comes this bubbly, happy girl. Sound like someone you used to know?" The demon grinned and poked Selenity with her elbow. Selenity smiled sadly in response. "Anyway, at first she annoyed him, but eventually, he fell for her. But then..." The demon's face darkened as she stared out into the shadows, "Some seriously fucked up shit happened, and she went comatose because she had these sorceress powers and another sorceress possessed her. He realized how much he loved her and went around the world trying to find someone to help her. They ended up going into outer space to help her, but she got possessed again... so..." The demon sighed, "I know it makes very little sense, but does the phrase 'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss' make much sense?" Selenity smiled and waved her hand in a circle, prompting the demon to continue.   
"They finally resolved all their problems with some time related stuff that would make Setsuna curse openly. They lived happily for a while. Then, a sorceress they knew died because of her powers. This guy's lover died a little later."   
"The curse of power." The angel muttered. She had long since sat on Selenity's other side. The demon leaned forward and snapped at the angel.   
"Sele-chan doesn't need to know about that!"   
"Well.... I would like to know, though..." The demon glanced at Selenity and sighed again.   
"With great power comes great responsibility. Once that responsibility is fulfilled, the bearer must either suffer or perish. That's why Endymon... Gomen, Sele-chan..." She reached a hand out to touch Selenity's shaking shoulder but retracted it and bowed her head.   
"I cannot touch anyone in a reassuring way, nor can I ever have a friend. I am doomed to be alone." The demon stood, her face expressionless. The angel looked up at her, her face blank as well.   
"How have you continued to live without friends?" said Selenity, in awe. The demon smirked and glanced at the angel.   
"Bitter enemies. Di... My superior has graciously paired me with someone I could never possibly get along with. Every time there's an assignment, too."   
"How long are assignments, usually?" Selenity asked, intrigued. "Depends. Anywhere from a few hours to several millennia." The demon shrugged and Selenity looked horrified. She was about to interject when the demon said,   
"Curse of power." Selenity's mouth formed a small 'o' and she lapsed into silence once more. The demon brushed off her legs and stood.   
"You oughtta get going." The demon muttered. Selenity nodded and stood. She tilted her head as if to say 'What next?'. The demon glared at the angel who was looking from Selenity to the demon. A vein pulsed on the demon's forehead.   
"Get your lazy ass up and help me!" The angel squeaked and toppled over. She hurriedly got up and stood next to the mirror, sweat dropping. The demon's left eye twitched. She slowly turned to Selenity, calmed herself, and said,   
"Say 'I wish I could be there for Squall Leonhart' after we give you a power boost." Selenity nodded and clasped the ginzuishou in her hands, bringing a warm glow to the eerie room. She caught the demon smiling in a pained way out of the corner of her eye. Yin and yang kneeled, their wings curled around Selenity as if to protect her from unseen forces. As Selenity felt a wave of elation and energy pass over her, she murmured her wish and started fading again.   
"Ja-ne, Tori-chan. It was nice to see you again." Selenity said, an instant before she disappeared from the chamber. The demon stared in shock at the place where her reincarnated friend had stood. The angel offered a hand to pull the demon from the ground. The demon shakily accepted it, much to the angel's surprise, and leaned on the mirror.   
"I'm surprised you've let someone get close to you, though you say you're not allowed friends." The demon smirked at the angel's comment.   
"I don't have friends. Living friends, anyway. All my friends are dead."   
"Then what's Selenity to you? How come you let her affect you?"   
"She herself is not a friend. She's the reincarnation of a friend." *But she was my dearest friend...* The demon thought.   
"What about me?"   
"I despise you and intend to destroy you as soon as this assignment is over." The demon remarked coldly. She turned on her heel and walked away from the image of Selenity approaching Squall timidly. The angel smiled as she watched the former lunarian queen. Now matter how well the demon hid her emotions, the angel knew that the demon was fond of her. 

It was all very, very deep down, of course. 

**** a separator for your enjoyment ****   
Heh, I ended on a bit of a bittersweet moment. Oh well... REVIEW! and remember to say what you think (or know ;) the reference is. 

Japanese Glossary/names   
dare = who   
gomen = sorry   
hitori = alone, solitary   
ja-ne = see you later   
Setsuna = Sailor Pluto   
Tori-chan = Selenity's nickname for 'Hitoriko' 


End file.
